Never Thought We'd Have a Last Kiss
by Yosephineee
Summary: Song-fic dari lagu Last Kiss milik Taylor Swift /'Kesalahanku percaya kepadanya. Sekarang dia pergi, kan? Dia berbohong. Dia hanya meninggalkan ciuman terakhirnya di bibirku'/ Just check this out!


**Never Thought We'd Have a Last Kiss.**

**A/N : **Halo! Yah, ini songfic pertama buatan saya! Dan fic pertama di luar fandom Harry Potter! Yes, akhirnya saya bisa menulis fic di luar comfort zone saya juga. Well, saya di sini memilih pairing **Peter Pevensie-Ramandu's Daughter**. Anggep aja lah mereka pernah ketemu. Oh, di sini, Ramandu's Daughter itu juga semacam manusia gitu, ya. Dan karena susah manggilnya, aku pake namanya pas di film aja: Liliandil. Jadi, dipanggilnya Liliandil aja. Dia bukan bintang. Namanya juga fanfic. Oh, ya, saya gak tau ini galaunya dapet atau enggak. Soalnya pas saya nulis, saya lagi gak dalam keadaan galau. Terus biar suasananya dapet, dengerin Last Kissnya Taylor Swift. Itu soundtrack (cieileh, soundtrack!) fic ini. Dan yang terakhir, jangan lupa REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **Kalau saya pemilik The Chronicles of Narnia, saya gak akan nulis di sini. Buat apa nulis di sini sedangkan royalti saya sedang mengalir deras? Muahaha. Oke, The Chronicles of Narnia adalah milik C.S. Lewis. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk kesenangan saja. Terus sama untuk lagunya. Last kiss itu punya Taylor Alison Swift.

**Warning: **OOC tingkat tinggi, miss typo(s), typo(s), feel gak dapet, cacad, gaje, dll, dsb.

**OOooOO**

**I still remember the look on your face.  
Lit trough the darkness at 1:58.  
Words that you whispered for just us to know.  
You told me you love me, so why did you go away?**

Peter Pevensie, The Magneficent, High King Of Narnia, Emperor of Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, sekaligus kekasihku. Ya, aku masih mengingat lekuk wajahnya dengan baik. Matanya yang biru, bibirnya yang merah, rambutnya yang berantakan. Aku kembali ke masa lalu, waktu itu, pukul satu lewat lima puluh delapan dini hari, dan aku telah berjalan keluar dari kamar. Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon Cair Paravel dan melihat bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar dengan indahnya. Besar, pucat, putih bersinar. Membuatku tersenyum senang. Dan dia memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dia sedang berjalan ke arahku lalu ikut berdiri di sebelahku, ikut memandangi bulan yang bersinar. Lalu, dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang saat ini sangat aku rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Aku tahu."

Dia kembali tersenyum. Mengingatnya, rasa sakit di dadaku semakin menjadi. "Ya kau past tahu itu. Tapi apakah kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu?"

Ah, sungguh miris. Dia bilang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku mendengus sekaligus mencoba menahan tangis. Omong kosong. Kesalahanku percaya kepadanya. Buktinya, sekarang dia pergi, kan? Untuk apa dia bilang hal itu kepadaku? Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari langit. Sakit sekali.

**.**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain.  
Fresh from the pavement I ran off the plane.  
That July ninth, the beat of your heart.  
The jump trough your shirt, I can still feel your arm.**

Aku juga kembali ke tanggal sembilan di bulan Juni. Hujan sedang deras-derasnya di Narnia, langit gelap, petir menyambar-nyambar, dan angin kencang yang menggertakan jendela. Waktu itu aku takut sekali. Aku mememeluk lututku di sudut tempat tidur. Aku kedinginan. Petir sempat berbunyi lagi. Sekali lagi, aku memasukan wajahku ke dalam lututku. Aku takut sekali. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku di buka oleh seseorang. Ya, itulah dia. Peter Pevensie, kekasihku. Dia datang dengan senyumnya yang lagi-lagi sangat menawan. Dia naik ke ranjangku dan memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang teratur. Aku membalas pelukanya, meletakan kepalaku di dadanya dan mencium harum tubuhnya. Wanginya yang maskulin merasuk ke dalam hidungku. Dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu disini."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.  
All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss.  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss.  
Never imagined we'd end like this.  
Your name forever the name on my lips.**

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang dulu adalah miliknya. Aku membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah bajunya. Baju favoritnya. Baju yang sengaja kujahit untuknya. Aku memakainya dan merosot ke lantai. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku sangat merindukanya. Sangat. Aku membiarkan air mataku bergulir pelan tanpa menyekanya. Aku masih menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak. Namun rasa sakit ini semakin lama semakin sakit.

"Aku merindukanmu, Peter. Kembalilah."

.

**I do remember the swing in your steps.  
The life of the party, you're showing off again.  
And I rolled my eyes and then you pulled me in.  
I'm not much for dancing but for you I did.**

Ulang tahun Lucy Pevensie, adik dari Peter Pevensie, kekasihku. Para undangan dan para pemusik memenuhi Cair Paravel. Waktu itu, aku tersenyum kepada semua orang yang memandangku, sambil mencari sosok pemuda itu. Aku menemukanya dan melihatnya sedang diberi selamat oleh banyak orang. Tentu saja, dia itu raja tertinggi di Narnia! Dia pasti adalah orang penting di pesta ini setelah Ratu Lucy. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menunggunya sambil memandangi orang yang berdansa. Tak lama kemudian, dia datang kepadaku dan mengajakku untuk berdansa. Aku menolaknya.

"Peter! Aku tidak bisa berdansa! Jangan mempermalukanku di sini!"

"Ayolah. Kau adalah pedansa yang baik. Percaya padaku."

Dan percaya atau tidak, aku mengalah. Aku mengikuti permainan dansanya. Menikmati senyumanya dan cara dia memandangku. Menikmati lagu yang dimainkan para pemusik asli Narnia itu. Kami berdua berdansa sampai pesta selesai.

.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father.  
I love how you walked with your hands in your pockets.  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something.  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interuptions.**

Dia menyambut uluran tangan ayahku. Menyalaminya dengan sopan, seperti menyalami orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Aku tersenyum senang melihat semua itu. Setelah menemui ayahku, dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke halaman Cair Paravel. Membicarakan pengalamanya bertemu dengan ayahku. Well, dia bilang bahwa dia sangat ketakutan. Takut ayahku tidak membiarkanku bertemu denganya lagi setelah pertemuan itu. Aku tertawa. Mana mungkin ayahku tidak membiarkanku bertemu denganya lagi?

"Demi Tuhan, Lil, tadi aku sangat takut! Kau bisa lihat kan tadi bahwa kakiku bergetar? Ya ampun, aku lebih baik memimpin perang daripada harus menghadapi ayahmu."

"Well, Peter, ayahku tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan dia akan membiarkan aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Hei, lagipula aku juga tinggal di bangunan ini, kan?"

"Apa tadi? Coba ulangi. Kau bilang apa?"

"Peter, ayahku tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan dia akan mem–mph." Dia menciumku. Dia menciumku sambil tersenyum, aku membalasnya dan ikut tersenyum.

.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.  
All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss.  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss.  
Never imagined we'd end like this.  
Your name forever the name on my lips.**

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras mengingat semua itu. Kedua hal yang sangat aku ingat di otakku. Yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan, namun semakin menyiksaku. Semakin memaksakan sebuah benda keras di tekan ke dadaku. Aku memegangi dadaku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahanya lagi. Aku menangis sampai bersuara, menangis sepuasku. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku melupakan Peter dan kenanganya bersamaku. Menangis malah membuat hal itu semakin buruk. Namun aku tidak bisa menahanya.

.

**So I watch you life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep.  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath.  
And I keep up with our old friend just to ask them how you are.  
Hope it's nice where you are.**

Air mataku sama sekali tak dapat dibedung. Aku berusaha berdiri, tangan kiriku memegang dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit, sedangkan tangan kananku memegang tembok, membantuku agar tidak jatuh. Aku berjalan ke balkon Cair Paravel tempat dahulu aku dan Peter melihat bulan purnama, mengacuhkan semua orang yang bertanya kenapa aku menangis dan memakai baju milik Peter. Aku terus berjalan dan kembali terduduk di balkon tempat aku dan Peter melihat bulan waktu itu, menangis. Menangis lebih kencang daripada yang pernah aku lakukan. Menangis seperti orang gila.

"Putri Liliandil?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mrs. Beaver memandangku prihatin. Aku tertawa gemetar, seperti orang gila. "Kemana dia, Mrs. Beaver? Kemana dia? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Apa salahku padanya? Kenapa dia harus pergi?"

Mrs. Beaver hanya memandangku dan berjalan padaku. Dia mengelus-elus pundakku pelan. Tangisku semakin pecah.

.

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day.  
And something reminds you, you wished you had stayed.  
You can plan for a change in wheater and town.  
But I never plan on you changing your mind.**

Aku tetap menangis. Berpikir, dimana dia berada. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu, sekaligus pemuda yang membuatku jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam. Ke jurang kesakitan. Pemuda yang membohongiku dengan kata-katanya yang manis. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku hanya dapat berharap, dimanapun dia berada, di tempat bersinarnya matahari, sesuatu mengingatkanya tentangku. Tentang aku dan hubunganku denganya. Dan aku tidak pernah berharap, dia berubah pikiran dan melupakanku.

.

**So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.  
All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss.  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss.  
Never imagined we'd end like this.  
Your name forever the name on my lips.**

Aku mencoba berdiri, mengingat hari dia pergi dari hidupku. Pagi itu, dia bilang akan pergi berburu rusa dengan saudara-saudaranya. Dia datang ke kamarku dan mencoba menjahiliku seperti biasa. Aku masih dapat tertawa seperti biasa. Peter Pevensie sedang memakai baju kerajaanya lengkap hari itu. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku kembali meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia hanya berburu rusa.

"Kau yakin kau hanya berburu rusa, Pretty?"

"Yeah, hanya berburu rusa, love. Kenapa kau kelihatan sangat khawatir. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dan membawa seekor rusa besar."

Aku tertawa, masih tidak yakin. "Lalu kenapa kau memakai perlengkapan kerajaan lengkap?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyanya lagi, lalu menggelitiki ku.

Aku tertawa dan melarikan diri, mengacuhkan pertanyaanya. Dia mengejarku, melebarkan kedua lenganya dan menangkapku dengan mudah. Dia memelukku. Aku kembali tertawa bahagia dalam pelukanya. Selalu bahagia di dalam pelukanya. Hanya dalam pelukanya.

"Nanti aku akan menangkap rusa itu seperti aku menangkapmu."

"Beraninya kau menyamakanku dengan seekor rusa!"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat wajahku dan memaksaku memandang langsung ke mata birunya. "Well, kau elegan, seperti rusa."

Lalu dia menciumku. Menciumku dengan lembut. Seperti ciuman yang pertama kali dia berikan kepadaku. Aku tersenyum dalam ciumanya dan membalasnya. Dia ikut tersenyum dan mendorongku ke tembok. Kami terus berciuman sampai pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru kami hampir habis. Sambil memburu nafasnya, dia memandangku dengan lembut, seperti pandangan terakhir yang dia berikan. Perasaanku kembali tidak enak.

"Tenang saja, Lil. Aku akan kembali."

Tapi semua itu bohong dan perasaanku benar. Tentu saja. Karena sampai saat ini, detik ini, telah tepat sebulan dia pergi mencari rusa. Dan mereka semua hilang. Tak hanya Peter Pevensie, kekasihku. Namun juga semua saudaranya. Ratu Lucy, Ratu Susan, dan Raja Edmund. Para pasukan kerajaan telah mencari mereka semua. Tapi hasilnya? Nihil. Kemanakah mereka semua pergi? Yang paling menyakitkan, kemanakah dia pergi? Kenapakah dia berbohong kepadaku?

.

**Just like our last kiss.  
Forever the name on my lips.  
Forever the name on my lips.  
Just like our last...**

"Peter, I've never thought we'd have a last kiss."

**OOooOO**

**A/N**: AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA... Gimana? Aneh ya? Cacat? Feelnya gak dapet? Maaf deh, beneran maaf banget. Oh iya, kalau mau nanya ini pas kapan, ini tuh pas Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy pada nemuin jalan balik ke rumah Professor Kirke itu. Nyeh, sekali lagi, anggep aja ya Peter sama Putri Ramandu pernah ketemu dan pacaran. Hope you like it. REVIEW, TEMAN-TEMAN!


End file.
